Nunca Pense Que Me Enamoraria Asi De Ti
by Tsukii No Hana
Summary: Bueno pues aqui otra de mis ideas:Nami esta enamorada de Luffy... Hay una nueva integrante en la tripulacion de los mugiwaras ¿Le causara problemas a Nami? pero lo mas impoertante ¿Quien es? Si quieren saber Entren y lean. LuNa
1. Una Nueva Integrante

Bueno pues aquí esta otra historia mia que me puse a escribir en la noche por que no podía dormir, eran como las doce y algo y todavía no tenia sueño y entonces se me ocurrió. Bueno pues ya saben, lo mismo de todos los fics, los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para este fic.

Sin mas que decir por el momento…los dejo leer, espero les guste.

CAPITULO 1

Estaba tan enojada que no sabia ni como calmarme, claramente no debía importarme lo que pasara entre ellos dos pero… ¿Qué más daba? Me importaba… Me importaba y mucho. Estaba celosa, lo sabia, pero no quería admitirlo.

Estoy segura de lo que se están preguntando ¿Qué la tiene tan molesta? Pues bien, la respuesta a esta pregunta era corta, pero estoy casi segura de que si les digo solamente la respuesta tendrán mas preguntas después, así que mejor les cuento la historia completa desde un principio.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que ella se unió a nosotros. Apostaría a que ahora se están preguntando ¿Quién? Pues ella, esa maldita de Boa Hancock. ¿Por qué se había unido a nosotros? Era una shichibukai, era una de las mas poderosas del Grand Line ¿Por qué demonios no se quedo en Amazon Lily? Por Dios ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa? Yo sabia perfectamente cual era la causa de que quisiera navegar con nosotros, oh si, claro que lo sabia, tenia nombre y apellido…Monkey D. Luffy.

Después del rescate de Ace habíamos podido juntarnos todos de nuevo, eso me tenia muy feliz, los extrañaba mucho a todos, pero mas que a cualquiera…Extrañaba a Luffy. Volvimos a recorrer los mares como siempre, pero ahora teníamos una nueva integrante, por no llamarla nakama, porque la verdad era que no la sentía como eso, mas aun, sentía que me odiaba, en verdad que si, varias veces agradecí que las miradas no mataran…por que de lo contrario…Estaría muerta desde hace un muy buen rato. No nos caíamos bien la una a la otra, y eso estaba claro desde el primer día que ella había pasado en el barco, peleábamos por todo, discutíamos hasta por la cosa mas tonta, yo sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Luffy, y eso era lo que mas me hacia estar enojada… Y preocupada.

La había tolerado todo el tiempo que había pasado desde el rescate de Ace, pero verla besar a Luffy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo sabia perfectamente bien que el no sentía lo mismo por ella y eso me hacia feliz de alguna manera.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentada en el columpio, sin nada mas que hacer mas que pensar en los que mis ojos habían visto, ya que ni siquiera dibujar el mas complicado mapa iba a lograr distraerme.

—Nami…No se que decirte. — Escuche que dijo una voz.

—No me digas nada…—dije mientras la miraba—No…No me importa lo que hagan.

—Yo se que si…Eres mi amiga y me preocupas… ¿Estas bien?—me pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco mas a mi.

—Define bien. Bien confundida…Bien enojada…

—No le tomes importancia a lo que viste, sabes que el no siente nada por ella. —Me recordó.

—Es que es imposible no tomarle importancia Robin, dime, ¿Qué sentirías tu si vieras que estoy besando a Zoro?—Le puse un ejemplo fácil.

—Eso es distinto…Zoro no me interesa—Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

Suspire, pero después le respondí.

—Por Dios Robin, decir que no te interesa Zoro es como decir que yo no quiero a Luffy.

Y estaba diciendo la verdad, así de imposible era. No se porque había tenido que decir eso, estaba bien, Robin era una gran amiga para mi, casi mi hermana, así que no me importaba decírselo, pero no contaba con que otra persona lo estuviera escuchando además de ella.

—Con que es por eso por lo que no te caigo bien—Tercio una voz, que nunca me había gustado escuchar. — También te interesa Luffy.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—Le dije intentando parecer tranquila, por que la verdad era que me moría de ganas de golpearla en ese preciso momento.

—Ahora entiendo todo—Dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios—Te pones celosa.

—La verdad es que no, ni siquiera poquito, me causa gracia ver como haces tu mas grande esfuerzo para que Luffy te haga caso, pero el apenas y se da cuenta de que existes.

—Eres una…

—Basta, no peleen—Intervino Robin—Arreglen sus problemas sin pelear.

—No si yo no tenia pensado pelear, Bellemere-san me enseño que siempre tenia que decir la verdad y eso es lo que yo hice—Dije mientras me paraba del columpio para después empezar a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Esa mujer enserio que me caí mal. Yo aun seguía enojada y la verdad iba a tener que pasar un buen rato para que se me pasara el coraje. Entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, cerré los ojos y me puse a recordar todo lo que había pasado al lado de Luffy, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada cosa que recordaba, y me dio gusto darme cuenta de que la lista de recuerdos era muy larga, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, siempre le iba a agradecer por todos esos momentos, pero por lo que nunca le iba a terminar de agradecer era por lo que había echo en Cocoyashi, me había sacado del infierno en el que Arlong me tenia metida y eso era algo que no tenia como pagarle.

Después de varios minutos me calme, pensé que tardaría mas tiempo, pero no fue así. Aun seguía tirada en la cama, cuando de repente escuche un ruido que provenía de mi estomago, ahora que lo recordaba, no había comido nada y ya era mas de medio día. Me pare de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, aun no era hora de la comida, pero conocía a Sanji, y por tratarse de mi, el me prepararía comida sin importar la hora que fuera.

Estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

—Eh Nami, —Me volví para ver quien me llamaba, aunque ya habia conocido la voz— ¿No has visto a Robin?—Me pregunto con interés.

—Hace un rato estaba sentada afuera, supongo que debe de seguir allí. —Dije para después seguir caminando.

—No, espera—Me llamo de nuevo— ¿Qué te pasa?—Me pregunto.

— ¿Eh?—Tenia que admitirlo, esperaba que me dijera muchas cosas, excepto eso, — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Siento que estas distante conmigo desde en la mañana

Que ¿Qué me pasaba? Como rayos se atrevía a preguntarme eso ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta ya de que la culpable de todo era Boa Hancock? Si no se había dado cuenta, ya era hora de que abriera los ojos y se diera por enterado, pero al parecer no pensaba hacerlo.

—Luffy…Yo…—Me hubiera encantado decirle en ese preciso momento lo que me tenia actuando así, pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer, algo me lo impedía. —No…Nada.

—Eres mi nakama, y si algo te esta preocupando quiero ayudarte. —Me dijo en un tono muy serio que nunca había escuchado, al menos no en el.

—No me preocupa nada—Le espete—Me enoja.

Era la verdad, me enojaba y mucho.


	2. Mal Clima

CAPITULO 2

Le había dicho la verdad, me enojaba y mucho ¿Pero que mas daba? Después de todo, no importaba mucho la forma en la que me sentía, o al menos eso creía yo.

— ¿Qué te enoja?—me pregunto con curiosidad.

¿Qué me enojaba? TODO, esa era la respuesta indicada, pero…

—Nada—le mentí.

—Pero si acabas de decir que…

—Olvida lo que te dije Luffy—lo interrumpí—Ahora me voy, tengo que vigilar nuestra ruta. —dije para después continuar caminando.

Me dirigí hacia la cubierta del barco, estaba a punto de sentarme en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, pero mi estomago volvió a hacer ruido, ahora que lo recordaba yo no iba a revisar nuestra ruta, iba a pedirle a Sanji que me preparara algo de comer. Decidí volver a la cocina rogando no encontrarme con Luffy otra vez. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche una voz.

—Creí que se lo dirías pronto—dijo Zoro.

—No es tan fácil como piensas, además…esperare a que llegue el día indicado. —respondió Luffy.

—Que día indicado ni que nada—hablo Sanji—pero bueno tu sabes lo que haces, solo espero que no la lastimes, porque entonces tendré que olvidarme de que eres el capitán. —dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Decirle que a quien? ¿El día indicado? ¿A quien no quería Sanji que lastimaran? No tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, y sinceramente me estaba matando la curiosidad, pero no podía preguntar nada, ya que ni siquiera tendría porque estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y me tropecé con la pata de una mesa, no me caí, pero logre que el pequeño mueble de madera hiciera ruido cuando choco con la pared.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto alguien desde el interior de la cocina.

—No lo se—respondió otra voz—ve a revisar.

Coloque la mesa rápidamente en su lugar y después abrí la puerta de la cocina lo mas rápido que pude.

—Nami ¿Fuiste tu la que hizo ese ruido?—Pregunto Zoro.

— ¿Ruido? ¿Qué ruido?—Fingí—Yo acabo de llegar—dije mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Tal vez fue solo tu imaginación Luffy.

Genial, la persona con la que menos quería toparme ahora estaba frente a mi, valla suerte que tenia yo.

—Sanji-kun ¿Me preparas algo de comer?—dije mientras me acercaba a el.

—Nami-san sabes bien que no preparo comida a cualquier hora.

— ¿A mi tampoco?—le pregunte mientras ponía una de mis caritas tiernas con las que siempre solía convencer a la gente—Onegai, es que no desayune nada.

— ¡Esta bien Nami-san!—me dijo con corazones en los ojos.

—Arigatou Sanji-kun—Le dije mientras me alejaba un poco. Era fácil convencer a Sanji de que hiciera algo por mí. —Dime cuando este listo—Luego de decir eso Salí de la cocina.

Me recargue en una d las paredes y después suspire. Estaba a punto de irme, ni siquiera sabía a donde, porque la verdad no tenía a donde ir, pero una voz distrajo mi atención.

— ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes escuchar las conversaciones de otros?

—Tu otra vez ¿Acaso me estas espiando?

—Claro que no, ni que fuera tu.

—Mira no tengo ganas de discutir contigo Hancock así que…

— ¡NAMI!—Grito Usopp mientras se dirigía hacia nosotras corriendo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunte con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Nami tienes que venir rápido, es urgente—dijo con la voz agitada, ya que venia corriendo.

—Esta bien, esta bien, voy enseguida.

Me dirigí hacia la cubierta, había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando algo me hizo caer al piso, el barco se había movido muy bruscamente, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal realmente. Me pare del suelo tan rápido como me fue posible. Comencé a correr y sentí un poco de molestia en mi tobillo izquierdo, seguramente me lo había lastimado al caer, aun así hice lo mejor que pude.

Cuando llegue me encontré con unas densas nubes negras, un viento muy fuerte y unas grandes olas. Tenia que admitirlo, algunas veces se me olvidaba lo mal que estaba el clima en Grand Line.

—Nami ¿Dónde demonios estabas?—Pregunto Zoro.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—Le respondí.

—Es asunto de todos, vamos a morir, yohohohoho—intervino Brook.

— ¡VAMOS A MORIR!—Gritaba Chopper mientras corría de un lado a otro.

— ¡CALMENSE TODOS!—les grite—Nada nos va a pasar. Zoro, Chopper y Brook, asegúrense de que las velas estén bien extendidas. —les ordene—Franky, tu encárgate de vigilar el timón. Usopp, ve por los demás que están adentro, necesitamos ayuda antes de que las cosas se pongan que hoy.

Todos se fueron inmediatamente a hacer lo que les había mandado.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?—Pregunto Franky-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar en que señalaba y vi un gran remolino color negro. Estaba distraída viendo lo mal que estaban las cosas, que no me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la orilla. Una gran ola se rompió en el barco y con ayuda del fuerte viento lograron mover el barco, haciéndome caer al otro lado. Mis piernas estaban a punto de hacer contacto con el agua, cuando una mano me sujeto fuertemente.


	3. Herida

CAPITULO 3

Unas cálidas manos sostuvieron las mías con fuerza. Si bien siempre estaba concentrada en todo lo que debía de hacer, esta vez había sido diferente ya que por un descuido mio, todo podía estar peor de lo que ya estaba, y eso era algo que no podía permitir que pasara.

—Nami ¿Estas bien?—me pregunto con notoria preocupación.

—Si…Te lo agradezco Luffy.

Otra ola rompió contra el barco y lo movió de manera violenta, entonces recordé lo mal que estaban las cosas, en cuento al clima se refería. El oscuro remolino que estaba frente a nosotros segundos atrás, ahora estaba demasiado cerca. No sabia que hacer, si continuábamos a ese paso no sabia lo que podía pasar, o tal vez si lo sabia, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Yo era la navegante, se supone que debería de saber que hacer, pero esta vez simplemente no podía pensar en nada, estaba asustada, no me preocupaba mi vida, mas bien era la de otra persona.

Mi vista se nublo, me sentí mareada, era como si todo a mi alrededor estuviera dando vueltas, de repente todo lo que estaba frente a mis ojos se volvió negro.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi las espumosas olas del mar. Trate de levantarme pero sentí un intenso dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo, estaba segura de que me lo había lastimado en el barco, dirigí mi mirada hacia el y entonces me di cuenta de lo hinchado que estaba, pero también me percate de otra cosa, tenia una herida un poco mas arriba que aun sangraba un poco, debía admitirlo, eso no tenia idea de cómo me había pasado. Me dolió cuando me pare, pero aun así lo hice.

— ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?—dije mientras me acomodaba mi desordenado cabello— ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Me debatía entre quedarme en donde estaba o ir a buscar a los demás, no sabia que hacer, y no acordarme de lo que había pasado realmente me estaba estresando. Después de unos minutos de estar pensando en ello, me decidí a buscar a los demás. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando encontré a alguien.

—Luffy—lo llame mientras lo movía un poco.

—Nami, me golpeas demasiado—hablo dormido—pero igual te quiero mucho.

¿Me quería mucho? ¿Estaría diciendo eso porque estaba dormido o porque en verdad lo sentía? Eso era algo que solo el lo sabia, aun que yo la verdad ya había entendido que yo siempre iba ser para el su navegante…su amiga…su nakama, pero nunca algo mas.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Luffy…Tal vez mas de lo que debería—dije con un tono de voz tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro—pero aun así… ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!—dije para después sacudirlo con fuerza.

Se levanto de inmediato, tal vez si hubiera sabido que se despertaría tan rápido hubiera hecho eso desde un principio.

—Nami ¿Por qué me despiertas?

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Mmm…Pues no lo se—dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

— ¿Y lo dices así como si nada pasara?—le pregunte enojada.

—Ellos están bien. —dijo con calma.

—Oye ¿Qué me paso? No recuerdo nada.

—Chopper dijo que te habías desmayado—me explico.

—Creo que eso no importa ahora… Mejor vamos a buscar a los demás ¿si? Estoy preocupada por ellos, enserio.

—Esta bien.

Comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente por la playa. Tenia una pequeña esperanza de que mis amigos estuvieran por ahí, pero ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando y no había ningún rastro de ellos. Seguimos caminando, fiel a su costumbre, Luffy decía tontería y me día y yo como siempre lo regañaba y le daba uno que otro golpe, aunque la verdad me parecía divertido pelear con el, sin embargo, cada paso que daba me dolía mucho, mi tobillo estaba cada vez peor, había estado soportándolo todo el rato, pero no pude aguantar mas y deje que un gemido de dolor se escapara de mi boca.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—me pregunto con preocupación.

—No…No es nada—Le mentí, lo cual fue totalmente inútil porque se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Nami… ¿Qué te paso?—dijo mientras veía la herida.

—La verdad no lo se, cuando desperté ya lo tenia…pero me duele mucho cuando camino.

— ¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?—me pregunto con tono enojado.

—Bueno… Porque…No importa, es solo un pequeño rasguño.

—Eso no es un pequeño rasguño, ya no quiero que camines—dijo para después cargarme en su espalda, lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

No dije nada, la verdad era que si me dolía mucho cuando caminaba, así que no hice nada para evitar que me cargara. Seguimos nuestro camino y no encontrábamos a nadie, parecía que esa isla no estaba habitada. No había ruido más que el de las olas, hasta que Luffy decidió hablar.

—Oye Nami, tengo hambre.

—Que mal que Sanji no este aquí—le dije.

—Si…oye ¿te importa si te dejo un momento sola?

—No ¿A dónde vas?—le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Voy a buscar algo que podamos comer, quédate aquí. —dijo mientras me dejaba sentada en una gran roca que estaba alejada del mar—no tardare.

—Esta bien—dije mientras veía como se alejaba poco a poco.

Me quede sentada sin nada que hacer. Tal vez si no tuviera lastimado el tobillo y si no tuviera esa herida podría dar un paseo para des aburrirme un poco, pero para como estaba, eso seria muy cansado y doloroso. Observe las olas del mar, desde niña me había gustado ver como iban y venían una y otra vez, así que eso no me desagradaba del todo, dirigí mi mirada al cielo y vi que se estaba nublando, al parecer habría una tormenta.

—Luffy… No tardes mucho—dije mientras miraba el cielo.


	4. Lluvia

CAPITULO 4

Me quede sentada sin nada que hacer. Tal vez si no tuviera lastimado el tobillo y si no tuviera esa herida podría dar un paseo para des aburrirme un poco, pero para como estaba, eso seria muy cansado y doloroso. Observe las olas del mar, desde niña me había gustado ver como iban y venían una y otra vez, así que eso no me desagradaba del todo, dirigí mi mirada al cielo y vi que se estaba nublando, al parecer habría una tormenta.

—Luffy… No tardes mucho—dije mientras miraba el cielo.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la lluvia comenzara a caer, no era fuerte, más bien era un ligero chipi chipi, pero no podía estar confiada, podría empeorar en cualquier momento. Después de unos minutos Luffy llego corriendo como loco me dio las frutas que traía en las manos y me cargo sobre su espalda de nuevo. La lluvia arrecio, por fortuna encontramos una cueva en la que pudimos refugiarnos, lastima que la encontramos un poco tarde, ya que los dos estábamos completamente mojados.

Luffy se comió toda la fruta que había traído, no sin antes preguntarme si quería un poco, pero yo le conteste que no, lo que yo tenia no era hambre, mas bien era frio, pues no traía ninguna chamarra o cosa que se le pareciera. Me senté en el frio suelo a esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, pero no fue así. Luffy estaba lanzando piedras a las paredes de la cueva mientras yo lo observaba. Por lo menos algo bueno había traído todo eso, Luffy estaba conmigo, y no con esa odiosa Hancock.

—Nami… Estoy aburrido. — me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Pues busca algo con que des aburrirte—dije mientras me recostaba en el suelo—Yo me recostare un rato.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuanto va a durar esta lluvia?—me pregunto con interés.

—Pues la verdad no, pero el cielo sigue muy nublado, así que ponte cómodo porque esto va para largo capitán—le conteste.

—Pero tenemos que buscar a los demás, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—Lo se lo se, pero piensa que con esta lluvia ellos no van a andar caminando por ahí, dudo mucho que los encontremos ahora.

—Tienes razón, eres muy lista Nami. — me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Le agradecí y luego le devolví la sonrisa. Después comenzamos a platicar de todo lo que habíamos pasado desde que nuestro viaje inicio, en especial recordamos todos los enemigos con los que había peleado, de vez en cuando soltábamos alguna carcajada cuando recordábamos alguna estupidez que alguno de los demás había hecho, hasta que recordamos la batalla con los gyojin.

—Sabes Luffy… Tú me ayudaste mucho cuando peleaste con los gyojin…Pero…—no complete mi frase.

— ¿Pero…?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Nunca te di las gracias.

—Sabes que eso no es importante, has hecho más que darme las gracias al aceptar ser mi navegante.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que?

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? Acababa de traicionarte… Y te robe tu barco… Y encima me llevaste contigo… ¿No te da miedo que te traicione de nuevo?—le pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

—La verdad no, no me da miedo, y… En cuanto a porque te salve… Bueno…—se quedo pensando por unos momentos y después me respondió— haría cualquier cosa por ti Nami.

Me quede sorprendida por lo que me había dicho, ¿de verdad había escuchado bien? Si, no era un error, había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por mí, pero yo aun seguía preguntándome la razón. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos sin decir nada, hasta que el se paro rápidamente del suelo en el que estaba sentado y se alejo un poco de mi.

—No, quiero decir que… Haría cualquier cosa por ustedes—lo mire confundida—Por mis nakama, por todos.

—Ahh…Ya entiendo—le dije con un tono de voz muy bajo—Amm… Me siento un poco mal… Avísame cuando deje de llover ¿vale?

No me dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir un poco, no le había mentido, la verdad era que desde hacia un rato me sentía un poco mal, me dolía la cabeza y por culpa de mi ropa mojada tenia mucho frio.

Me sentía confundida, decepcionada, triste y enojada, eran tantos sentimientos juntos a la vez, que no estaba segura de cual predominaba más. Confundida porque nunca había sentido tantas cosas a la vez. Decepcionada porque no esperaba que me dijera eso. Triste por que pensé que tal vez, yo era un poco mas importante para él que las demás personas y enojada… A decir verdad ni siquiera sabia si era enojo lo que sentía, tan solo sentía el deseo de golpear algo hasta que me cansara.

Cerré los ojos con mas fuerza y trate de calmarme y me dispuse a olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, y lo conseguí muy pronto, ya que me empezó a doler la garganta y había tosido varias veces en todo lo que llevaba acostada. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mi, supuse que era Luffy, puesto que no habíamos visto a nadie mas en esa isla desde que habíamos llegado. Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro, tenía una expresión de preocupación.

—Nami… ¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi.

—No—dije en voz baja—Me siento mal, muy mal. — le confesé.

—Te vez como cuando viajábamos con Viví—me toco la frente con la palma de su mano y la dejo hay por unos momentos.

— ¿Tengo fiebre?—pregunte con un débil tono de voz.

—Amm… Creo, espera aquí—como si fuera a irme en el estado en que estaba— no tardare.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me dedique a esperar su regreso, no se tardo tanto como yo había pensado que lo haría, al contrario, regreso muy rápido. Sentí como ponía algo mojado y frio en mi frente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan mal que no tenia ni ganas de abrir los ojos, por lo que simplemente me limite a tratar de dormir de nuevo.

—Aguanta Nami—escuche que me dijo— Te pondrás bien.


	5. Repentina Confesión

CAPITULO 5

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi vista estaba un poco borrosa, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos se fue aclarando. Reconocí el techo de la habitación al igual que la comodidad de la cama en la que estaba recostada. Me levante un poco y me lleve una mano a la frente para evitar que la toalla mojada se callera de su lugar. Mire detenidamente la habitación por unos minutos, hasta que mi mente se ubico en un lugar en especifico, Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, tenia los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en la orilla de la cama, lo observe por unos minutos y sonreí, justo en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación.

—Nami, que bueno que ya despertaste—dijo un pequeño reno— ¿Como te sientes?—me pregunto con sumo interés en su tono de voz.

—Bien... ¿Que me paso?—pregunte.

Se acerco con pequeños y me quito la manta que cubría mis piernas, dejando ver mi tobillo lastimado que ahora estaba cubierto por una venda.

—La herida que tenias se infecto, es por eso que tenias fiebre—me explico—pero no fue nada que el antibiótico no pudiera solucionar.

—Gracias Chopper—le sonreí— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Todos están en la cubierta, a acepción de Luffy—dijo mientras lo observaba—Dijo que no se iría hasta que despertaras—me informo.

—Ah, entiendo—también lo mire.

—Lo mejor será que descanses—me recomendó— entre menos te muevas mas rápido cicatrizara la herida.

—Esta bien, me quedare aquí. —le asegure.

Chopper salió de la habitación, no sin antes hacerme jurar que me sentía completamente bien, yo no tuve ningún problema para confirmárselo, ya que el dolor que antes tenia en mi tobillo había disminuido notablemente, incluso el de garganta y de cabeza que seguramente había provocado la lluvia, parecían haber desaparecido por completo, supuse que todo era gracias al antibiótico. Me recosté en la cama de nuevo y me cubrí con la mata. Me quede quieta por unos minutos y después decidí cerrar mi ojos, no tenia sueño, y realmente me costaba trabajo volver a dormir una vez que ya me había despertado, aun así, había dicho que me iba a quedar en la cama hasta que me recuperara, y eso era lo que tenia planeado hacer. Sin saber que hacer para entretenerme, comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, era algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando no podía dormir, sin embargo, a veces se me olvidaba que alguien estaba durmiendo a mi lado, y en una de esas lo desperté.

—Nami ¿Ya estas bien?—pregunto con mucho interés en el tono de voz.

A Nami le gustaba que Luffy se preocupara por ella, pero eso era antes de lo que había pasado cuando los dos se separaron de sus nakama, antes de que él lo arruinara todo. _"__haría cualquier cosa por ti Nami."_ Esa frase había removido tantas cosas dentro de mí, que ni yo misma estaba segura de que eran, pero claro, como todo lo bueno se tiene que terminar fácilmente… _"No, quiero decir que… Haría cualquier cosa por ustedes. Por mis nakama, por todos."_ El simple hecho de recordarlo me hacia querer golpearlo, pero había decidido quedarme muy quita y superarlo, después de todo, yo sabia perfectamente la clase de chico que era Luffy, él era de ese tipo de personas que prefieren una amistad para toda la vida a una pareja por un rato, o al menos eso me parecía a mi que era lo que él quería.

—Si, todo es gracias a Chopper, realmente es un buen doctor—le dije con un serio tono de voz mientras me levantaba de la cómoda cama.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto extrañado.

—Me voy—conteste fríamente.

—No creo que a Chopper le agrade que te pares de la cama, aun no estas de todo recuperada.

—Eso es una tontería—dije yo—estoy perfectamente.

—No es verdad, tus piernas están temblando como gelatina.

—Idiota—lo insulte—Esto no te incumbe, además, lo único que es bueno en este momento para mi y para ti es estar lejos.

— ¿Y a mi porque me haría bien estar lejos de ti?—pregunto con confusión.

—Porque quiero golpearte en este mismo momento—le dije la verdad—y no me sentiría de esta forma de no ser por ti.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, los pasos que daba eran cortos y muy lentos, Luffy tenía razón, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, las sentí un poco débiles, ahora entendía porque Chopper me había pedido que me quedara en la cama. Perdí el equilibrio por unos momento, busque con la mirada algo que me ayudara a sostenerme, pero para mi desgracia no encontré nada que estuviera a mi alcance. Caí al suelo, abría estado perfectamente bien si no tuviera el tobillo lastimado todavía, pero como aun tenia la herida, todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayo sobre el e hizo que la herida se abriera de nuevo. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero sin dejar que ningún gemido de dolor se escapara de mi garganta, observe poco a poco como la venda se humedecía con un líquido rojo. Estaba a punto de tratar de levantarme cuando Luffy me tomo en sus brazos y me dejo de nuevo en la cama.

—Iré por Chopper—dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

—Espera—le pedí. Luego de eso se para en seco y se volvió para encararme—Luffy… Necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que por favor me respondas con la verdad… ¿lo harás?

—Claro—respondió casi al instante.

—Por que… ¿Por qué le pediste a Hancock que se uniera a la tripulación?

— ¿Por qué?—parecía confundido.

—Si… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Bueno… Me ayudo mucho cuando fui a rescatar a Ace, además es una buena amiga.

—Es una bruja—dije por lo bajo, pero él alcanzo a oírlo.

—Estoy seguro de que te llevarías bien con ella si se conocieran un poco más ¿Por qué no te cae bien?

¿YO? ¿LLEVARME BIEN CON ELLA? Vale, cuando conocí a Luffy supe que no le funcionaba la cabeza como era debido, pero desde el momento en que me dijo eso supe que estaba realmente loco, tal vez ella había podido llevarse bien con los demás y platicar con ellos como si fueran íntimos amigos, incluso se estaba ganado a Robin, pero conmigo no era lo mismo, en primera porque ni siquiera se esforzaba por caerme un poco bien y en segunda porque desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Luffy, se había encargado de odiarme automáticamente. Pero lo que realmente me estresaba era que Luffy no se diera por enterado de nada de eso.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?—me pare de la cama nuevamente.

—Nami, te vas a…

— ¿Lastimar?—lo interrumpí—créeme, hay cosas que duelen mas en la vida.

—Pero…

— ¡No me interrumpas!—exclame—Me preguntaste porque no me cae bien y te lo voy a responder. La razón por la que no me cae bien es porque se esta metiendo con alguien que es mío.

No respondió nada, pero por la expresión que mostraba su rostro pude darme cuenta de que estaba sorprendido.

—Luffy… ¡Te quiero!


	6. ¿Amigas?

**¡Hola fanáticos del LuNa!**

**Bueno se que algunos de ustedes siguen mi otra historia que se llama **_**¿Princesa o pirata?**_** ((si no la han leído los invito a que se pasen por ahí)) por lo que algunos ya sabrán los motivos de mi demora con este capitulo, pero bueno, para los que no saben pues aquí les va de nuevo:**

**Reprobé tres materias ((biología: olvide mi cuaderno cuando contaron los sellos de cada trabajo T.T Física: reprobé todos los exámenes, no entiendo nada de esta materia xD y ya por ultimo literatura: ((si… literatura 77)) tal vez estén pensando ¿quien reprueba literatura cuando es una materia tan fácil?, pues bien YO LO HICE y fue porque me dio mucha flojera hacer los trabajos que la maestra nos encarga xD.**

**Pero bueno, este bimestre me esforcé más y solo reprobé física, y como a mi madre eso le parece algo normal… pues no tengo castigo alguno. Por lo que ya me dejaron entrar a la compu desde hace unos días, así que aquí les dejo este capi espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho.**

**Les pido mil disculpas por tanta demora, tal vez me odien porque actualizar primero las otras, pero es que eh tenido muchos problemas últimamente (( además de mis calificaciones)) y falleció una persona que yo quería mucho y ps ni ganas de escribir tenia, subí las contis de las demás historias porque ya la tenia escritas, pero bueno sin mas que decir por el momento , los dejo leer.**

CAPITULO 6

Los rayos del sol entraron por la pequeña ventana de la habitación y me iluminaron el rostro, pero no fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que me despertara, mas bien habían sido unos gritos que provenían del exterior del cuarto.

—Por ultima vez Luffy… ¡¿PORQUE SALISTE DE LA HABITACION DE MI NAMI-SWAN? ¡¿Y PORQUE NO DORMISTE EN LA QUE DEBERIAS?—escuche la voz de Sanji.

Me pare de la cama lo mas rápido que pude, me tape con una de las sabanas de la cama y me apresure a buscar mi ropa que estaba regada en algún lugar de la habitación, fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior.

_Me había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de mí, fue entonces cuando decidí reducir la distancia a cero. Arroje mis brazos alrededor se su cuello, lo bese lentamente y con ternura, nada parecido a como yo era en realidad. No me di cuenta de en que momento el beso paso de tierno a uno completamente apasionado, tampoco me di cuenta de en que momento nuestras ropas comenzaron a caer al suelo, en ese momento solo sabia una cosa, y esa era que lo quería con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Mis labios recorrieron su cuerpo mientras el acariciaba el mío. Nuestros gemidos se apoderaron de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de que no fueran escuchados por otros que no fuéramos nosotros mismos. No era mi primera vez, pero sentía como si lo fuera. Alguien alguna vez me había dicho que las cosas se volvían diferentes cuando tenías contigo a la persona que realmente querías, fue entonces cuando comprobé que era verdad._

—Sanji no grites, Nami se enojara por eso—Escuche la voz de Luffy mientras me colocaba la ropa rápidamente—mejor prepara el desayuno ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

—¡OIGAN USTEDES PAR DE TONTOS!—les grite mientras salía de la habitación—¡DEJEN DE HACER ESCANDALO, SUS GRITOS ME DESPERTARON!—luego de decir eso lo golpeé a ambos.

—Aush, Nami eso dolió—se quejo Luffy.

—Si—lo apoyo Sanji.

—Ustedes tuvieron la culpa—les dije tranquilamente—ahora… ¡Dejen de hacer ruido!—dije mientras volvía a entrar en mi habitación.

Me recosté en la cama y trate de dormir de nuevo, cosa que yo sabía perfectamente desde un principio que no iba a poder lograr, pero por lo menos lo intente, además de que estaba muy enojada porque me había despertado. Me tape con la sabana de la cama y cerré los ojos, lo cual no fue bueno porque comenzó a recordar "ciertas cosas" que había decidido que iba a olvidar desde el primer momento en que había entrado a la habitación de nuevo. Escuche que alguien abrió la puerta, me levante rápidamente de la cama y vi que Robin estaba parada frente a mí.

—Hola—la salude mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Hola Nami—ella me devolvió el saludo mientras colocaba un libro que traía en las manos en el librero y buscaba otro—Me da gusto no interrumpirte esta vez.

—¿Eh?—parpadee un par de veces—¿Por qué me dices eso?—pregunte con interés.

—Bueno, ayer en la noche vine para ver si necesitabas algo, ya sabes porque tenias un poco mal el tobillo—dijo mientras agarraba el otro libro—pero me di cuenta de que estabas muy bien desde que estabas acostada en tu cama de lo mas tranquila… desnuda…y dormida al lado de cierto chico con cabello negro.

En ese momento no le dije nada, pero pude sentir un intenso calor en mis mejillas, supuse que me había sonrojado, y lo confirme cuando ella soltó una risita. Realmente no se me ocurría nada para decirle, ni siquiera para justificarme, así que simplemente decidí decirle la verdad…

—No se que decir.

—No tienes que decirme algo, no te eh pedido ninguna explicación.—me recordó.

—Tienes razón.

—Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte, aunque creo que no te agradara mucho que digamos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?—mas que curiosidad era preocupación.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien—suspire, eso me tranquilizo—Hancock quiere que la acompañes al pueblo para ir a comprar algunas cosas.

—Esa mujer debe estar completamente loca como para pedirme algo así.

—Es tu decisión, pero pienso que te ayudaría para llevarte mejor con ella.

—Ella me odia y con lo que acaba de pasar estoy segura de que las cosas empeoraran…—suspire e nuevo—Bueno, iré solo para que veas que no soy mala—le dije mientras me paraba de donde estaba.

—¿Ya estas bien?—me pregunto cuando puse los pies en el suelo.

—No del todo, pero creo que puedo caminar sin problemas—me aproxime a la puerta con pasos pequeños.

—Bien entonces creo que podrás ir—me dijo mientras ambas salíamos de la habitación.

Ninguna de las dos dijimos nada mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, y yo la verdad estaba muy ocupada preguntándome porque Hancock quería que la acompañara, tal vez era simplemente que quería molestarme un rato. Pero luego me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Luffy, eso de que _"te llevarías bien con ella si se conocieran mejor"_ nunca pensé decir eso, pero… ¿Y si Luffy tenia razón? ¿Y si lo único que necesitaba era conocerla un poco mas? Lo pensé por unos momentos y decidí que independientemente de si era verdad o no, no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que decidí acompañarla sin protestar. Me pare frente a ella y le sonreí, una sonrisa nada sincera, pero procure que fuera creíble.

—Robin me dijo que querías que te acompañara a comprar unas cosas.

—Si… Necesitamos un poco de comida, pero me gustaría que tú me acompañaras, tal vez te parezca extraño—si, demasiado—pero no creas que me gusta estar peleando contigo a cada rato.

—Ni a mi—eso si era verdad.

—Así que me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

—Si…Claro.

—Muy bien—dijo mientras me sonreía—¿Amigas entonces?

—Si, amigas—respondí.

No estaba segura de si había hecho lo correcto, tal vez si… Tal vez no, pero por lo menos estaba consiente de que había intentado llevarme bien con ella.

Se acabo el capi, espero que les haya gustado y la espera valiera la pena. Quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que leen esta historia, pero especialmente a :

**Kaizou No Gari**

**MonKey.**

**Kagome-Nekko**

**DNeko**

**LUFFERSILLO**

**ala nocturna**

**Rozen Fleur**

**viicky2009**

**animefull4ever**

**One Piece - Fan de Luffy**

**KaizokuQueen**

**hermis'lu**

**¡!GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEW!**

Bueno pues ya por ultimo solo quiero decirle algo a mi amiga Sora-Chan: Lo siento! ya se que te había prometido un lemon en este capitulo, pero no se porque no me salió escribirlo, así que por eso solo puse un pedacito que yo creo que ni a lime llega xD deberás siento decepcionarte amiga, te lo debo, pero no te preocupes, pondré uno un lazos del corazón.


	7. Plantas Curativas

CAPITULO 7

¿Amigas? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije que si? Bueno, eso realmente ya no importaba mucho, pero por lo menos estaba completamente consiente de que estaba haciendo el intento de llevarme "bien" con ella, aunque sinceramente a mi se me hacia muy sospechoso que de la noche a la mañana hubiera dejado de odiarme, mas aun, que quisiera que fuéramos amigas.

Comenzamos a recorrer las calles del pueblo, al principio ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero luego comenzó a preguntarme cosas, supuse que lo hacia con la intención de sacarme platica.

—Lo lamento mucho—se disculpo de repente.

— ¿Eh?—la verdad me sorprendió mucho— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Ya sabes… No me eh portado muy bien contigo que digamos— ¡vaya! Pensé que jamás se daría cuenta—Y creo que si vamos a navegar juntas deberíamos llevarnos bien.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón—lo admití.

—Y… —busco otro tema de conversación— ¿Hace mucho que viajas con ellos?

—Pues si…el primero en unirse fue Zoro, luego yo acepte navegar con ellos pero en ese entonces realmente no planeaba quedarme con ellos…

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?—quiso saber.

Con esa pregunta comencé a contarle un poco de lo que había pasado, ella parecía muy interesada en lo que le estaba diciendo, aun que realmente no supe si realmente le importaba o simplemente quería evitar que incomodo silencio se volviera a formar entre nosotras. Durante varios minutos me pregunte si debía contarle lo que había pasado entre Arlong y Luffy, hasta que finalmente decidí hacerlo, después de todo, ella era la que me estaba preguntando. Pude notar su cara de molestia cuando le dije que Luffy me había ayudado, pero simplemente decidí ignorarla hasta que se pasara un poco el coraje.

Después de platicar un rato nos dirigimos hacia un puesto donde vendían frutas y verduras, compramos las que necesitábamos de cada una y nos fuimos. Me pregunto si quería comprar algo mas, pero yo le respondí que no. La verdad los dos años que habían pasado me había ayudado a cambiar un poco, pero no en todos los aspectos, ya que mi afición por el dinero, las mandarinas y las compras no había cesado ni un poco, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenia ganas de andar de tienda en tienda comprando ropa o cualquier otra cosa.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir a comprar algo—dijo mientras soltaba las bolsas que estaba cargando antes—volveré pronto.

— ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?—pregunte mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo yo también.

—No, mejor espérame aquí—me respondió rápidamente, pareció interesada en ir ella sola— ¿Podrías cuidar las bolsas por un momento?

—C-Claro, esta bien—respondí un poco confundida.

—Descuida, no tardare—dijo para después comenzar a caminar.

¿Cómo? ¿Primero me decía que quería que la acompañara y después me dejaba cuidando la bolsas y ella se iba? Suspire. Sinceramente no la entendía ni un poco, pero bueno, ni modo, por lo menos no habíamos peleado en todo ese rato y… Según yo, esa era una buena señal. Mire los alrededores para ver si encontraba una silla o algo parecida, para mi desgracia no encontré nada, así que decidí sentarme un rato en el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos y mi nueva compañera no volvía, y ya me estaba aburriendo de estar ahí sentada viendo a la gente pasar, la espere unos momento hasta que me harte y fui a buscarla.

Me parecía extraño que hace rato había dicho que no quería comprar nada porque no quería andar caminando por las tiendas, y resultaba que de todas maneras lo estaba haciendo. Camine por los pasillos y no la veía por ningún lado. Estaba comenzando a estresarme, hasta llegue a pensar que se había ido y me había dejado ahí solo, pero justo cuando esos pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza, vi que estaba hablando con el dueño de un puesto de hierbas curativas, me acerque un poco para ver que si escuchaba un poco de lo que le estaba diciendo, y lo hice, pero lamentablemente… Si fue muy poco…

—Le aseguro que con una taza en suficiente—dijo mientras le daba una bolsa negra—Solo tiene que estar cargada.

—Bueno, por el costo espero que sea verdad.

—Descuide señorita, no le estoy mintiendo.

—Gracias—dijo mientras le pagaba lo que acababa de comprar—Aquí tiene.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, juraría que al principio no me vio, porque en cuanto le hable se puso muy pálida y nerviosa.

— ¡N-Nami!—dijo un poco exaltada—C-Creí que cuidarías las bolsas.

—Si… Pero es que te tardaste mucho, ya casi era media hora así que…

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto sorprendida—Lo siento, supongo que se me hizo un poco tarde. Pero no importa, ya podemos irnos—dijo mientras me sonreía.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, aun que no estaba segura de si había sido convincente o no. Ambas comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos al lugar del principio, tomamos las bolsas y caminamos de regreso al barco. Cuando llegamos Sanji ya tenia lo comida hecha, así que dejamos las bolsas en el suelo de la cocina y nos sentamos.

La comida fue como las de todos los días, todos comían como desesperados, a excepción de Robin, Hancoock y yo. Sanji regañaba a Luffy cada vez que le pedía mas, Zoro y Usopp se quejaban de que Luffy les robaba la comida y Robin, Brook y Franky se reían cuando yo los regañaba por estar peleando en la mesa, en cuanto a Hancoock…. Bueno, ella simplemente los miraba como si fueran cosas extrañas y seguía comiendo. Una vez mas me pregunte porque había aceptado unirse a la tripulación, se notaba mucho que había un par de cosas que no le agradaban de nosotros, yo incluyéndome, porque la verdad, a pesar de que se había portado bien conmigo todo el día… Yo no me tragaba la idea de que ahora le caía bien… A tal grado de querer ser mi amiga.


End file.
